koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Mockup
"Portals" I'm thinking, each series and each game (that has many articles for it) should each have their own portals. A portal should have a short introductory blurb on the top, with a link to an encyclopedic article on the subject, then underneath would be links to various sub-sections of articles as well as any messages for contributors interested in the particular game (articles/sections that needs special attention, etc). So, Dynasty Warriors 5 would have its own portal, but the entire Dynasty Warriors series would also have a portal. Games in KOEI's mahjong series will only have a Mahjong portal and not individual game portals unless/until there are a substantial number of articles for one of those games. Thoughts? -PanSola 12:57, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I like it! :D - User:Luxun Sounds good, but I think it should only be series of games that have their own portal, as lots of things overlap and carry over in Koei games, one of the critics biggest complaints! But yeah, im going to try this weekend to maybe get some portals written up. About the main page design, I like it, feel more can be done eventually, but its very good start. 2 suggestions though. 1:rather than featured character, we should simply have featured article, maybe have featured character's in the lower portals. 2: for the portals I'm thinking we have 1 for every series, and we just put them under the genre categories, but those are just ideas. Dabigbozz42 22:14, 14 February 2008 (EST) :With the featured articles, I agree with you. It's just that teh wiki already has featured characters so I just borrowed that. As for no per-game portals, it's up to you guys. I've never played any of the games so I don't know about the amount of game-specific content there is (or isn't). -PanSola 11:41, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, I also agree with the featured article. And we should update it every week unlike the featured character whom I have always known as Lu Bu! :D I also feel we could have a trivia section which could be updated regularly and a KoeiQuote section which could also be updated every week. lu-xun 21:45, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well go ahead and edit the mock up then d-: You know better how you want things to look at then me (like where you want the quote section to go etc). -PanSola 06:18, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I guess it couldn't hurt :D After all it is only a mock page :D Except, coding ain't my thing :P lu-xun 22:07, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Revision So, i did some revisions. for the portals, even though i am obsessive about structure, i think simple is better for right now. we simply have a portal for each franchise, and we dont try organizing them yet. Gave the qoute its own box, and inserted one ive always liked :) I was unsure whether we should keep the featured media section, as videos would be much better than pics, but we can always put koei music in the featured media box, putting Luxuns idea about music into play, but we need to think about what to do with it. Dabigbozz42 18:15, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :: Hmm, that looks awesome, certainly better then the 2+ year old one I slapped up and edited off of :P Whopper user talk 03:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC)